


Let me (take care of you)

by icarusinflight



Series: Sheith Summer Week 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Shiro just wants to take care of Keith, always be sunsmart and apply sunscreen kiddos, kind of in public but it's not explicitly stated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/pseuds/icarusinflight
Summary: “I hate you” Keith grumbles into his arms.Keith got sunburnt. Shiro wants to help him feel better





	Let me (take care of you)

**Author's Note:**

> well. here I am. Very very late for the second day of Sheith Summer Week.  
> In my defense this is my first ever smut (smutish?) fic so please be kind.
> 
> For the prompt Sun

“I hate you” Keith grumbles into his arms.

Shiro wants to laugh at Keith, for being overdramatic, but he doesn’t think it will help the situation much.

“Keith” he says, laying his body down next to Keith on the blanket, wrapping his arm around Keith’s waist, before placing a gentle kiss on his sunburnt neck “You don’t hate me, you love me babe”

“Don’t call me babe” Keith says into his arm “and i do hate you. i told you we should be worried about the sun”

Shiro huffs his breath out onto Keith’s neck, and sees the resulting shiver.  

“awww babe -”

“don’t call me babe”

“Will you forgive me if i can make it better?” he asks, before kissing Keith’s neck again, this time flicking his tongue out against the skin. Keith's skin tastes like salt, probably from both the water, and the heat of the day. The skin is warm where it touches Shiro’s skin, most likely due to the sunburn which has turned Keith's skin a hard red. 

Keith twitches his shoulder backwards, pushing Shiro up and breaking the connection between his lips and Keith’s shoulder, before settling back down on his arms again “If your idea of making it better is sex I’m going to punch you in the stomach.”

“Awww babe. That’s not it at all.”

He had thought about it. And then dismissed it immediately.

Shiro moves to sit up, removing himself from Keith’s body, to find the lotion he’d gone to Coran for when Keith had started complaining after the team’s day in the sun “I have something that should make it feel better”

Keith’s only response is a snort into his arms. Shiro wants to be offended by his lack of faith in him, but he knows, when it’s important, Keith knows he has his back.

“Just trust me okay, and can you take off your shirt?”

He hears Keith mumble something about Shiro just wanting sex, but he does as Shiro asks, and removes his shirt, before lying back down.

Now having secured the lotion, Shiro takes it and moves back to Keith’s side. He considers his options, before slinging a leg over Keith, seating himself over Keith’s ass.

“Comfortable there?” Keith asks, voice still muffled by his arms.

“Very.” he snarked, although it was true.

It was a position he’d take many times before, Shiro massaging the knots from Keith’s back and shoulders. Keith tended to hold all his tension in his shoulders, and Shiro had been happy to assist in removing some of the tension. 

And if it sometimes ended with other tensions released, all the better for both of them.

“Just keep still while I apply this” he told Keith, before removing the jars lid, and scooping out a handful of the yellow goop.

It felt thick, and had a slight oily feel to it. Shiro had tested a section on himself as soon as he’d got the ointment off Coran, and it had a cooling effect where Shiro had rubbed it into his arm.

He rubbed his hands together to spread the ointment over them, before placing his hands on Keith’s lower back, just above his waistband. 

His hands stilled immediately at the sharp intake from Keith.

“This okay?” Shiro asked, concerned.

“Just cold” Keith mumbled “It’s okay. It’s nice, just unexpected”

“Okay”

He started to move his hands, spreading the ointment in circles, completing even circles either side of Keith’s spine, and tracing his thumbs along his spine too to cover all of Keith’s back.

He makes his way slowly up Keith’s back until he reaches his shoulders. He scoops more ointment from the jar, before rubbing it into Keith's neck, and then down first his right, then left arm. 

When he’s done he places his hand on Keith’s shoulder and gives him a nudge

“Wanna roll over for me to do your front?” Shiro asks.

“mmhmm” Keith answers, and Shiro slips off his back to let Keith roll over.

He repositions himself over Keith’s thighs this time, and takes more ointment on his hands, before rubbing it into his right arm, moving from forearm, to bicep, to his shoulder. He traces Keith’s collarbone with his hands and the ointment, before moving down Keith’s left arm, until he’s completed both arms.

Placing his hands on Keith’s pectorals, he traces circles over Keith’s chest.Moving down with each circle of his hands, fingers skirting over Keith’s nipples on one circle. It earns him a him a moan which goes  _ straight  _ to his dick, but he tries his best to ignore that, moving on down, tracing the lines of Keith’s ribs, before moving onto his abdominals, and tracing all the way down to the band of his pants.

He traces his fingers along the line just above Keith’s pants, and watches as the muscles twitch in response to his now feather light touches.

Then he pushes the pants down further, earning him a view of Keith’s dark hair.

He starts to trace his fingers through the hairs when suddenly Keith grabs his wrist, stilling his hand.

Shiro looks up to see Keith watching him intently, and raises his eyebrows in a question to Keith.

“I’m not sunburnt there”

“You’re not” Shiro agrees “But maybe it couldn’t hurt to apply the ointment anyway?”

Keith swallows visibly, and his tongue darts out to wet his lips  _ and fuck Shiro is so gone for him  _ and then Keith asks “Is it safe?”

Shiro tries to smile reassuringly at Keith “Yeah. I checked with Coran. non-toxic, edible, and suitable for insides and outsides” he raises an eyebrow in what he hopes is a suggestive manner, and doesn’t just make him look confused “but I don’t mean for us to do  _ that _ now, I just want to make you feel a bit better, if you’ll let me”

“I’d uh, I’d like that” Keith’s eyes dart away from Shiro’s to where his hands are still resting, still in suggestive territory, and then Keith releases his grip on Shiro’s wrist. He brings his hand up and and folds his arms behind his head, pillowing his head. Shiro also doesn’t miss that this gives him a better angle to watch from.

Shiro waits no longer before yanking Keith’s pants and underwear down in one quick movement, leaving them around his thighs. 

His hands are still covered in the ointment, and he doesn’t hesitate to take Keith’s cock in his hand. Keith’s responding groan is like music to his ears, and he doesn’t take much time to savour the feeling in his hand before he starts stroking Keith like he’s done so many times before.

This is something he loves to do for Keith. He loves everything, but when he’s doing this, he can take his time to appreciate Keith, in a way he can’t do when Shiro has him in his mouth, or when Keith’s riding him, or thrusting into him. 

This way, Keith is his entire focus.

As he strokes his hand up and down Keith’s length, he observes Keith’s face, watching the expressions that flit across his face. Shiro pays attention to the noises Keith makes, small moans which escape his lips. Keith bites down on his lip after a louder moan, and holds his breath, until he has to release the breath, and with it another moan. Keith has always been quiet during sex.

Underneath his hand, Keith’s abdominal muscles ripple under the exertion. Shiro’s right hand is still stroking Keith, but he moves his left hand to place it over Keith’s abdominals, feeling the ripple underneath his hand. 

He’s so caught up in watching Keith, noting the ripples, the increase in his breathing pattern, and in his increase in volume that he almost fails to realise what the noises and movements mean, it's not until Keith stutters out a “Sh-Shiro” that he realises Keith is close. 

When he leans down to take Keith in his mouth, his main thought is that he doesn't want cum ruining his ointment application, but he also loves the feel of Keith's cock in his mouth, it impedes his strokes a little, but Keith's close enough that it only takes a few more strokes before he's coming in his mouth, tasting the familiar tang and saltiness. He strokes Keith gently through the orgasm until Keith's hand on his shoulder pushes him away from his cock. 

He looks up at Keith with a grin on his face. 

Keith just rolls his eyes at him, before sitting up and pulling Shiro to sit up with him

“You're the worst you know that right?”

“You seemed to enjoy it.”

“The worst” Keith repeats, then pulls him in for a kiss, just a press of the lips first, before deepening it and licking into Shiro’s mouth, undoubtedly tasting himself on Shiro’s tongue. 

“I love you for it though” Keith says, ducking his head to dodge Shiro’s gaze. 

“Yeah?” Shiro asks, bumping his head against Keith's downturned forehead “guess I'm the lucky one then”

“Does this mean I'm forgiven for the sunburn?”

“I dunno” Keith looks up, and his fingers move to rest at Shiro’s hips, ghosting along his waistband, but not touching where his erection is straining against his pants “you might just need to make it up to me some more.”

“Gladly” Shiro says, capturing Keith's lips in his again, and guiding him back down to lie on the ground again “you want me to show you the other uses of this ointment?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life (please give me life)  
> Find me on tumblr at Candybarrnerd.tumblr


End file.
